


Star wars, Hero of Tatooine

by Aurazian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Join the Jedi, F/M, Krayt Dragons (Star Wars), The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurazian/pseuds/Aurazian
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is turned away from the Jedi Order and sent back to Tatooine.But the force has other plans the boy will be trained even if it has to do the job.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 19





	1. The beginning

"The boy will not be trained, and that is final" Anakin jolts awake remembering the day when he was refused entry to the Jedi temple.

Qui-Gon had died at the hands of a mysterious with Assassin and despite his dying wish being that the council accept Anakin into the order. He was still denied.

On the way back to Tatooine, Obi-Wan had tried to teach him as much about feeling the force as he could to fulfil his promise to the Jedi Master.

Several months later Anakin won another pod race and used the money he won to free his mother from slavery, and so they are now both free.

During this time Anakin had been doing his best to meditate and when he does events flash through his mind, people being trained in the force and while the sentences and images are being clipped together, they still make sense.

Closing his eyes, Anakin does his best to meditate again eventually calming himself down when he does the smaller objects around him begin to float off the various surfaces they inhabit, before reorganising themselves neatly.

* * *

"Force Telekinesis is a relatively simple ability, but I highly recommend you spend the time to master it as it is the baseline for many other force abilities."

"But it's so boring cant you teach us something more flashy master."

"I could but"

The young Jedi begins to float in the air.

"This is my class, and you just got here, while a flashy technique can indeed distract the enemy this one can stop them in their tracks. You want to learn a flashy technique; you can do it in your own time."

* * *

Smirking at the Jedi's impatience, Anakin gets back to his practice.

The next few years become a routine, working on his pod racer, building droids, some of which he sells, and winning the occasional pod race.

At the age of fourteen, Anakin starts to feel the force nudge him towards the desert, deciding to meditate on it; he takes a seat and closes his eyes.

Feeling his perception move across the desert Anakin allows the Force to guide him, and after a minute, he sees what the force is driving him to.

A Greater Krayt Dragon.

It takes Anakin a few moments to realise that the force is telling him to go kill it "Oh fuck you" focusing a little more he can feel several faint force signatures within the beast and then the vision changes.

The dragon changes into a small sphere and a lightsaber forms around it. "Oh" opening his eyes Anakin falls backwards onto the floor "I'm fucked aren't I."

Placing a collection of components in a small pouch and grabbing a Durasteel sword he had made so that he could both practice the lightsaber forms and defend himself with them. He then runs out of the house telling his mother he will be back later.

Dashing across the sands in the direction the Force had shown him Anakin uses the Force to enhance his speed.

While Anakin has doubts about whether he will be able to defeat the Greater Krayt Dragon, he doesn't stop because Qui-Gon had always said to follow the will of the force.

When he gets close to the location, Anakin slows down, eventually coming to a stop at the base of a mountain.

"I don't like this" taking a deep breath Anakin and

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrhhh"

He lets out a cry enhancing it with the Force so that the Krayt will hear it.

Catching his breath for a few seconds, Anakin listens for the beast before it comes smashing through the mountain.

Leaping to the side, Anakin dodges some Krayt venom that was spat in his direction. Running to the side a little more he lets out a powerful force push shoving the Krayt Dragon's head against the mountainside.

Roaring in anger the Krayt Dragon fully steps out of the mountain and tries to swing at Anakin who leaps over the attack and lands on the beast's arm.

Running up the arm, Anakin covers his blade in a film of sharp Force energy and jumps again before swinging the sword sending an arc of Force power at the Krayt Dragon.

Colliding with the Dragon's shoulder the energy begins to cut through but dissipates halfway through.

Landing on the beasts back, Anakin begins to run towards its head while the Krayt Dragon is distracted by the pain.

Seeing the Dragon turn its head towards him Anakin lets out another Force push and knocks its head away, before plunging his sword into the back of its neck.

Covering the blade with the Force and enhancing his strength Anakin thrusts the sword down piercing through the Krayt Dragon's spine before twisting the blade, completely breaking the bone link.

Pulling the sword back out as the Krayt Dragon collapses Anakin walks over to its head and runs his sword into its skull, killing it.

Falling backwards, Anakin sits atop the Krayt Dragon and looks up to the sky "I hate you sometimes, you know that."

Catching his breath Anakin looks to the side and sees some Tuskan Raiders "well Shit" getting back up Anakin reaches for his sword before hearing the Tusken Raiders cheering.

Looking over to them Anakin is a little confused before the one at the front of the tribe speaks "WHAT IS YOUR NAME WARRIOR!"

Anakin thinks for a few seconds before deciding 'screw it' and yelling his name back "ANAKIN SKYWALKER!" 

The one at the front looks up a little "WE SHALL REMEMBER YOUR NAME" then leads the tribe away from the battleground.

Closing his eyes, Anakin finishes resting before jumping back down and lifting the Greater Krayt Dragon with the Force.

It takes Anakin a few hours to make it back to Mos Espa and a few Jawa's and Tusken's approaching him along the way and respectfully letting him pass.

When he starts to see Mos Espa in the distance, Anakin takes another break, while he could continue sustaining himself with the force he would rather be near the top of his game if something goes wrong, and something always goes wrong.

After a couple of minutes, Anakin gets back up and begins walking towards Mos Espa again the Greater Krayt Dragon floating behind him.

When Anakin approaches Mos Espa sure enough, he sees Jabba the Hutt just outside the city gate "of course; I have a feeling I'm going to be embroiled in some aggressive Negotiations."

Walking closer to the group assembled at the gate, Anakin drops the Krayt Dragon causing a small quake from the beats weight " **so, Jabba, whats up**." Anakin speaks in fluent Huttese shucking Jabba a little.

Regaining the little composure, he lost Jabba smirks " **the Krayt Dragon I want you to hand it over, boy.** " 

Anakin rolls his eyes knowing that this is exactly where this conversation would go before it even began " **No** " as Jabba turns to his hired bounty hunters he sees them slowly floating into the air before they are flung into the wall of Mos Espa knocking them all out.

Before Jabba can even turn back, he feels a constricting feeling around his neck before he hears Anakin's voice again " **you will leave Tatooine. The Hutts are no longer welcome here, and if your kind makes a move against this world or its inhabitants, I will hunt you all to the last. Do I make myself clear?** " 

Nodding very quickly Jabba starts to panic knowing that the boy was once a slave and so if he can, he will slaughter the Hutts.

Letting go of the Hutt, Anakin watches as the grotesque creature slithers away. Anakin, the picks the Krayt Dragon, back up with the Force and carries it to the arena in the city as it is the only place with enough space to hold the corpse.

Reaching out with the Force, Anakin searches for the Force within the dead Krayt Dragon before pulling.

After a minute 4 Krayt Dragon Pearls flows in front of him two small ones, one half as big as his head and the last twice his head's size.

When some people start walking into the arena wanting to get a look at the dead beast, Anakin turns to them "I need some people who are willing to help me dismantle this thing."

Hearing this, a few people run off to grab tools to help with the dismantling.

* * *

Taking a seat against the wall, Anakin empties his pouch's contents onto the ground, places the two larger Krayt Pearls to his side and enters a meditation pose. Closing his eyes, the two smaller Krayt Pearls as cleaned of everything that covered them before the parts laying around Anakin start to move.

Anakin struggles to keep the components steady as he assembles the lightsabers, the more violent power of the Krayt Pearls being much more challenging to control than a regular Kyber Crystal would be.

People still in the arena watch on in awe as the technological components come together to form two lightsabers the then connect at the base of their hilts.

Channelling the Force into the lightsaber Anakin takes a deep breath and stands up.

Grabbing the lightsaber, Anakin activates it, and with a howl emerges a yellow blade. Activating the second blade, Anakin splits the weapon into two parts before putting them back together and deactivating the lightsaber.

Looking at the lightsaber, Anakin thinks about how plain it is but thinks to himself that it can be handled at a later date.


	2. King Skywalker

.A little while later, some people return with tools and start to dismantle the Greater Krayt Dragon.

The next day Anakin starts to travel around the planet's settlements and begins freeing the slaves it takes a couple of days which is interrupted by Grappa the Hutt trying to fill the gap that Jabba left behind when he abandoned Tatooine.

When the Hutt lands upon the planet, his forces accosted by Anakin Skywalker, and with a howl from the boy's lightsaber the Hutt is slain.

When news of this spreads, some people begin to panic, but others start to cheer for Anakin knowing that their planet now has a strong protector.

Taking the palace that Jabba would usually stay in whenever he was in Mos Espa for pod races Anakin decides to keep the place. And while some people do complain they are few and far between.

When the Krayt Dragon is dismantled, the meat is given to Mos Espa's people, and Anakin takes the bones, hide and acid.

* * *

"Master Yoda, Master Yoda. I have a question" a youngling runs up to the grandmaster of the Jedi Order with a small holo pad in his hand.

The grandmaster turns to the Jedi learner and smiles "Of course young Jedi. Your question what is it."

The child then steps next to the grandmaster and starts up the video on his holo pad from where it was paused, showing Anakin activating his lightsaber and it emitting a howl upon activation "why does his lightsaber sound like that?"

Yoda is shocked by the lightsaber himself but smiles and turns to the youngling "special Kyber the lightsaber has. Different properties than Illum. Strong and fierce the Krayt Pearl is. That's is why it howls."

"A special Kyber Crystal?" The child is confused hearing this as he had never been told that some Kyber Crystals had unique properties.

"Many types of Kyber there are. Across many worlds, found they can be. Special abilities some possess." Nodding to the child Yoda is happy to see the child smile and take off down the hall

* * *

Currently sitting in one of the larger rooms of the palace Anakin is working on building a droid for the sake of being a sparring partner. C-3PO had long since been completed and is helping around the place.

However, young Skywalker has encountered an issue. He doesn't know the seven forms of lightsaber combat without knowing the styles he cannot program it into the droid and learn it himself.

Taking a break from the all but complete droid Anakin heads down to the basement he had made utilising Force crush to make the stone compact, resulting in an open space. Anakin had all of Jabba's riches that he didn't take with him brought here, and while it isn't much of what Jabba had, it is still a large collection of rarities and currencies.

Standing before the large pile of treasure, Anakin reaches out with the Force and moves all the money that he can see surfing them into piles, before moving onto the weapons that we're left behind.

Sifting through the entire pile, Anakin finds several rare metals and ship parts among the collection and moves them closer to the door so that they are out of the way.

Eventually, all that is left behind are three small glass-like cubes. Picking up one of the cubes Anakin looks it over "it can't be made of glass, if they were they would have broken under the weight of the pile." Looking it over again, Anakin can feel a faint Force presence coming off the three cubes.

Using the force on the cube, Anakin watches for any changes and sees the corners start to rotate before lifting off the cube, and after a few seconds, a small hologram of a person appears over the object.

"This Holocron is the property of Jedi Master Jaan Doril, if found, please return it to me at your earliest convenience."

Anakin stares at the small holographic man "What is a Holocron?"

"A Holocron is a Force activated Holographic Datacron, so Holocron knowledge can be implemented into these through the force as they are made with Kyber."

"When was the last recording done with this device."

"231 years ago."

Looking down at the small hologram of the human Anakin realises that the Jedi Master is long dead. Picking up the other two cube Anakin closes the first and heads upstairs.

Reaching his room, Anakin begins to go through the contents of the three Holocrons eventually deciding on one to wipe clean and fill with any knowledge of the seven lightsaber forms. With the assistance of the Force, Anakin does just that.

Two days later Anakin begins altering the droid he built for sparring to fit the Holocron inside. Making the tech to draw data from the Holocron takes a while but when he succeeds Anakin is ecstatic to see the droid going through the motions of the seven forms.

Entering Anakin's training room Shmi sees her son watching the droid going through the lightsaber combat motions and sneaking up on him, Shmi grabs her son by the ribs startling him causing him to let out a light squeal in surprise.

Turning around analog faces, his mother who us now laughing up a storm "was that really necessary."

Trying to get her laughter under control Shmi manages to laugh out a "yes, absolutely" taking a couple of deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself Shmi stands up straight again "so the inter-city council were talking and they came to a conclusion that Tatooine needs a definitive leader" and starts to grimace as he already knows where this is going "and they decided that due to your reputation, you would be the best choice."

"I'm fourteen" Anakin is a little surprise that they would make him their king, he had kinda figured that they would give him some position of honour. But to straight-up make him the king is a little difficult for him to believe.

Shmi places a hand on her son's shoulder "I know it's a tough decision to make, but you don't have to accept it if you don't want to."

Anakin smiles at this glad to have his mother to support him "I would like to talk to the council about what this will entail."

Shmi smiles and pats his shoulder "alright ill go notify them, and ill tell you when they can talk about it" she then walks off leaving Anakin to his own devices.

Getting back to the Droid Anakin begins his lightsaber training properly.

* * *

Several days later, Anakin has the meeting with the planetary council, and they lay the groundwork and rules and laws that the planet will live by.

They pull up the Galactic Republic laws and are okay with them before setting down some general rules for their planet.

They set down a rule for hunting Krayt Dragons so that they don't go extinct from people flocking to Tatooine to hunt the beasts just because it's no longer under Hutt control.

Rules about moisture farming and the general tax of the work being lowered so that some more people would be open to the job.

And lastly, they decide that Anakin will work on a non-aggression treaty with the Tuskans, deferring to his judgement as his name had already begun to pass around the various tribes.

It's a few weeks later when Anakin finally manages to gather enough of the clans to engage in peace talks. While the Tuskans would rarely give an Outsider the chance to negotiate with them, the sight of the large Krayt Pearl gets their respect and acknowledgement.

He eventually manages to get the Tuskans to agree not to raid the various settlements and a general trade agreement where the Tuskans could trade any excess materials for resources like water.

Returning to Mos Espa, Anakin tells the planetary council of his results, and a few weeks later he is coronated at the young age of 14. 

Despite this change, not much changes for Anakin's life just his participation in a few of the meetings and when the time comes for it, interaction with the galaxy.

* * *

As Anakin had predicted after some time, some hunters do come to Tatooine to try their luck at hunting a Krayt Dragon, but they are all turned away as the act of hunting a Krayt Dragon is a trial for warriors, not a sport.

Over the next year, Anakin's time is spent learning the many forms of lightsaber combat and new force abilities.

But when he isn't doing that Anakin is building Droids or working on his starship, he had managed to get a broken-down transport sized ship for a reasonable price and has been working on it since. He had installed a custom engine onboard the vessel using the larger Krayt Pearl to power it.

The first time something big happens since his coronation is when the Galactic Senate requests his presence to talk about the recent changes to Tatooine.

Before Anakin can reach his ship, he is pulled aside by his mother and promptly fussed over until he manages to get across that he has to go soon or he won't make it in time.

Stepping into his ship, Anakin takes a moment to appreciate his work the craft had been built up and refurbished. 

Entering the cockpit, Anakin takes his seat and starts up the engine for his ship, and it starts to hover off the ground lightly before Anakin begins to move forwards.

While the ship is no Nubian Cruiser, it flies like a dream and takes off the planet and enters hyperspace after a few minutes.

Closing his eyes, Anakin relaxes knowing that it'll take a couple of hours for him to reach Coruscant.

Meditating Anakin sees images begin to flash through his mind, images of a lush green world covered in rainforests and oceans, and then said world being bombarded.

Opening his eyes, Anakin gets out of his chair, not knowing what that was about. Leaning against the wall images continue to flash through his mind before they make way for an event.

A man walks to the top of a barren mountain and even through the confines of the vision, Anakin can feel the dark side covering the mountain top. The man takes a seat at the top of the mountain, and the general feel on the mountain begins to change as time begins to pass rapidly and the dark side is purged, and some flora begins to grow.

When the vision ends, Anakin has no idea what the force wants of him.

And so the visions begin again returning to the bombardment after it ends Anakin is shown the sight of what is undoubtedly Tatooine "okay, now I get it."

Hearing a beeping from the computers, Anakin hops back into his seat as the ship exits Hyperspace. Looking over Coruscant Anakin be used how impressive the planet is, over 5000 levels of city. Granted most of it is uninhabited.

Shifting the ship to cruising state Anakin flies into the atmosphere of Coruscant and is guided to his landing pad.

Walking up to the still closed entrance of his ship Anakin takes a few calming breaths and turns to a small droid floating next to him "okay, now or never right?"

Opening the hatch, Anakin steps down onto the platform and sees the people he sensed walking towards his ship when he first landed.

Looking around Anakin sees a few Senators the Grand Chancellor and two Jedi, looking at the Jedi Anakin recognises one of them "Obi-Wan?"

The redhead smiles "hello Anakin; life seems to have been good on you."

Anakin smiles at this comment he knows Obi-Wan did his best to get Anakin into the Jedi Order but failed, and despite that did his best to teach the boy meditation in the little time he had with him "it has been good, I managed to free my mother and after that all of Tatooine."

Anakin nods to Obi-Wan before turning to the Grand Chancellor "hello Chancellor Palpatine, it has been a long time how is the office been treating you?"

Palpatine smiles glad that Anakin remembers him "it has indeed been a long time King Skywalker, the office has been treating me quite well as far as I can tell, but that may be my bias." As much as he hates talking himself down, he needs to appear more humble and kind as Anakin is now a young man and will be harder to influence.

"So when is the Senate meeting?"Anakin stands up straight seeming more dignified when he does so.

"The meeting is in five hours until then there is an apartment in the 500 Republica cleared for your stay while you wait. These two Jedi have also been sent as an honour guard of a sort while you're on Coruscant."

Nodding Anakin allows the Jedi to escort him to the 500 Republica and subsequently his apartment.

Taking a seat in the apartment, Anakin looks to the other Jedi "so what's your name I don't believe we've met"

The individual in question takes a seat "I am Jedi Master Plo Koon" the Kel Dor then relaxes into the chair.

"I'm guessing the Jedi sent you to question me or something; there is no way they would just let me walk around after I've learned how to wield the force with high proficiency. Especially since they denied my training six years ago."

Plo Koon flinches when Anakin points out exactly why he was asked to be one of Anakin's guards when the Grand Chancellor asked to send two people "yes, I was sent to question you."

Smiling to himself, Anakin leans back rather casually "okay, ask away."

Plo Koon looks at Anakin a little surprised that he would be open to questioning but quickly begins with the obvious one "who trained you?"

"The force."

"How?"

"I would meditate, and the force would show me stitched together visions of masters training students, and I would learn from it."

"How did you come to rule Tatooine?"

"I kicked Jabba out and then freed all the slaves, after that the planet formed an inter-city council they then elected me king as my reputation for not fearing the Hutts and willingness to kill then should they ignore my warnings, as well as my power with force, would deter most would-be invaders."

Plo Koon stops for a few moments "well those answers resolve most of our other questions, which were mostly going to be about your would-be master, but given that it's the force, there aren't any questions to ask."

"Oh wait" reaching into his bag Anakin fishes out the two unaltered Holocrons and holds them out to the Jedi Master "here I found these among Jabba's collection of rarities and money."

Taking the Holocrons, Plo Koon confirms they are real "thank you Skywalker."

"Would you mind if I asked you a question, don't worry, it won't be anything ability of skill-related?"

"Of course, go ahead."

"Why is the Jedi Temple build over a Dark Vergence?"

The Kel Dor Jedi Master freezes when he hears this as the emergence is a secret even in the Jedi Order and few know about it "how do you know about the Dark Nexus."

"I can sense it from here, I mean it's faint and being heavily surprised by the countless Jedi in the temple, but small bits of its power is seeping into the Jedi temple" Anakin looks over to the Jedi Temple and can see the darkness beneath it "why do you dampen your power by living over a Vergence attuned to the opposite side of the force."

Plo Koon thinks for a few moments before answering "the Jedi temple was built there in the hopes that the presence of so many Jedi would suppress and convert the Vergence back to the light."

Anakin looks down thinking about what Plo Koon said, thousands of year's had passed, and it is still consumed by darkness "well it failed, and the Jedi Order is being weakened by it."

After that conversation between the three tapers off and a few hours pass before a guard arrives alerting Anakin, his presence is required at the Galactic Senate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Padme's starship looks like Porsche designed it, Anakin's would look a bit more like if Mustang designed a starship.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, they give me life.  
> They also motivate me to write more on their respective work.


End file.
